


A Dance for Death

by ThatOneOutlander



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneOutlander/pseuds/ThatOneOutlander
Summary: Yuuri, at a tender age, understood everything surrounding him. He knew what people feared and why; he shared the same fears and reasons. He knew what ruled and dictated their every action. He knew that life has always been a constant struggle for another day to live; Yuuri hated himself for this.He pushed through day after day, attempting to deal with the broken world. Music coursed through his veins, his body moved in swift and elegant strokes. Dancing, only dancing holds him in it's control; He has no care, he loves it. He knew that it was temporary freedom, grasping his mind with movements that only he could do.Dancing placed him in death's hands, he believes that it could release him too.





	1. The Start of The End

**Author's Note:**

> A large thank you for Catherine Blackwell's [The Dancer and the Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281076) for inspiring this fiction.

_Long ago God ruled the world. Every living being was far from hardships, labor and strain was none; all lived in the comfort of the Father’s provision. Each listened to His commands and instructions, sins and temptations drift off the careful minds; it was the best of what they could provide. Everything and everyone grew in the paradise of God’s love._

_For many years all lived in this warmth, for many years all stayed ignorant of the inevitable. Soon prospering minds started to ponder, thousands and hundreds of if’s and what’s swarm their minds. The million things they could do and could be doing flooded their bones and flesh, and soon these overwhelming thoughts were conveyed to actions._

_The actions rose new knowledge and sensations. Satisfied with these discoveries were those who stayed ignorant yet innocent. Those who seek more continued to produce ideas, viewing the world in many new ways. For long, those who seek were halved; some thrived and grew, with their unique insight and understanding of the surrounding earth, some shriveled in to the developing desires of power, more, more, more was what they craved._

_The once neglected power of sin soon coated the minds of those who craved more of what they possess. Temptation cooed sugar-coated promises, waiting for the time to unveil its’ hidden knives. Sins and temptations drift on to the once careful minds, still for many years all stayed ignorant of the inevitable._

_Creatures from the depths of hell sang along to the song of assured freedom. The power of darkness slowly misted the earth, giving large chances of rein to the spurned demons. The hellish beings emerged from their fiery cell, quietly joining the world above unseen; influencing and misguiding minds, who were foolish enough to listen and obey their tempting whispers. Controlling the tainted and corrupt, dictating all to turn their backs from heaven, encouraging each to join them below with vows of wealth and happiness._

_The winged men of the heavens inform the Lord; they report of what they have seen and ask for commands to act. Before long blinding light surged the earth, subduing the roaming demons back to the depths of hell. Angered was the ruler of the underworld, who waged war against the ethereal plains above._

_Heaven and Hell clashed for years, striking the earth with heavy fear. Everyone seek cover and safety, sheltering in anything that would have them. Horror and guilt etched on their faces, bearing the knowledge and guilt of partaking in the tainted half of the war; still they commit sin in dishonor and abandon, dousing the growing itch of feeling in control. Demons feed of off the hazed commitments of envy, lust, greed and all in idea. Grotesque minds laughed in joy, knowing of the earthly beings’ disloyal deeds._

_After years and years of alternated glowing light and lurking darkness, the war was over and won; and Hell was the victor._

_Long ago God ruled the world, now He is nowhere to be found. Every living being was administered with hardships, labor and strain has weakened minds and bodies; all lived in the misery of the demons’ ruling. Each listened and obeyed the creatures’ commands, with the fear of suffering their wrath. Everything and everyone withered in the twisted paradise of Hell’s terror._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Century after century passed, the Great War left behind. Tales and stories about the battle told to every generation, not one telling the complete and correct story. Many years have gone by; the factual story might as well be tainted.

Humans still lived under Hell’s control, demons great and small dictating the earth. Many tried to resist the creatures’ force, fighting back for the sweet taste of freedom. Great horror was bestowed to those who resisted; each of those who attempted became unheard of, placing fear to those who were planning pursuit.

Every day was a struggle for living; people go through iron stakes and burning fire for a breath of another day. Weakened minds filled with thoughts of death, during these times suicide was never a difficult choice. Thousands have sided with the demons, forgetting about the God that once was. Nobody discussed about the heavens, all believed that it was nothing more but a recurring dream; that it was nothing more but a thing of the past, gone and never to appear again.

Demons were filled with joy, seeing humans so low. Blurred eyes filled with shattered dreams, bodies going limp and cold from exhaustion. Sadistic grins frame their faces, delighted cackles and giggles filling the air. They view the earthly beings as toys; lifeless puppets for them to control, piles of flesh and bones moving for their entertainment. The demons have never felt so alive in their immortality.

They watch as people fall to their knees as they pass, begging for anything to be given; they flag them with taunts and hisses, continuing to pass along the cowering beings. Some summon them, sacrificing the greatest they could give; demons respond to these rituals, taking what they have in offer and granting the menial wishes they request.

Humans continue to suffer; in every side of the world comfort could not be found. They live off of what they can; they continue to build small communities and attempt to prosper. Demons pay them no mind, viewing it as a weak attempt of strength; not in their twisted minds would they think that they could be wrong.


	2. The Dancing and The Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, at a tender age, understood everything surrounding him. He knew what people feared and why; he shared the same fears and reasons. He knew what ruled and dictated their every action. He knew that life has always been a constant struggle for another day to live; Yuuri hated himself for this.
> 
> He pushed through day after day, attempting to deal with the broken world. Music coursed through his veins, his body moved in swift and elegant strokes. Dancing, only dancing holds him in it's control; He has no care, he loves it. He knew that it was temporary freedom, grasping his mind with movements that only he could do.
> 
> Dancing placed him in death's hands, he believes that it could release him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large thank you for Catherine Blackwell's [The Dancer and The Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281076) for inspiring this fiction.

Ahead of two figures loomed an exit, an archway of branches and leaves. The dirt paths slowly morphing into gravel, the trees around them were decreasing in number. The color of the sky was an inky black, specks of shining silver littering around the bright moon. If nighttime weren’t the hours of bewitching, it would have been a beautiful scene.

A young boy sprinted to the dim light emanating from the way, whizzing past a pair of iced eyes hidden from plain view. His hand strayed off from his mother’s, his feet carrying him to where he should be. The day was finished and they were almost there, the child couldn’t wait to get home. It was his first time helping in this chore; he never would have thought it was this draining, the boy could have not thought of anything but rest.

 His mother kept her pace; she would rather spare the exhaustion from running, after a much tiring time of foraging for resources.  A sigh escaped her lips, her brown eyes softening at the sight of her son. She grasped her basket tighter, the little amount of resources collected staring back at her. A strike of remorse and guilt grasped her mind, the thought of what could happen to his little one flashing through her. “Yuuri…” she breathed out, unheard.

 

\----------

 

Soon they stepped on wooden floorings. The faint heat of their home was relaxing, after having endured the chill of the day. Yuuri dashed to the small crackling fire, a contented breath escaping his mouth. The woman parted her lips, words weighed down with feelings ready to pour. “Dearest, I need to tell you-”, Yuuri grabbed her mother by her hands and set the wicker basket on the floor. The items contained in the basket jostling, the few pieces of wood, fruits and other necessities.

“Come sit by the fire, please, we had quite a day” his eyes closed in comfort, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. Together they sat by the fire, her mind muting the words she needed to tell him. She ignored the nagging voice in her head. Yuuri doesn’t deserve this, only at the 7th year of his life he had to go through hell and back.

It may have been tough, but Hiroko knows her son. He understood everything surrounding him. He knows what people feared and why, he shares the same fears and reasons. He knew what ruled and dictated their every action. He knows that life has always been a constant struggle for another day to live, yet he kept smiling for everyone. Their village’s little sunlight in a midst of darkness, their little morsel of hope.

The plague that attacked their former village, his father and older sister’s disappearance, and the cursed demons that has continuously terrorized them; Yuuri faced all this with his glass heart.

The warm, orange light surrounding the two lulled the younger to sleep. Hiroko gently lifted his son and cradled him closer to her heart, carrying the boy to his small room with tired steps. Opened windows provided view of a silver moon, illuminating the whole of the land with white beams. As the woman was to set her child on the bed a soft night breeze drifted through the window, along with it was an unheard whisper of a name. She looked at her child’s pale face, kissing his temple as goodnight before leaving the room.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Light poured through the canopy of lush trees, coating the covered clearing with warmth. The soft, green grass serving as a cushion for the young boy’s feet, flowers surrounding the earth around him. The nearest creek hummed a smooth melody, the birds upon the trees sang along sweetly; nature conducted the most perfect harmony._

_He found himself dressed in the finest of silk, the cloth flowing around him like the wind. The purest of golds adorned his lithe body, his chest, arms, legs and feet glimmering under the light. He listened to the music playing around him; he synced with the sounds and carried himself as if he was weightless. He moved in swift and elegant strokes, his long-hidden talent pouring out for the forest to see._

_He molded stories through his movements, the tale of the world played only in dancing. His own melody joining the nature’s music, creating a strong yet soft harmony nobody has heard. He danced for the longest time in his life, fatigue and tiredness far from his movements. He looked around and felt peace filling his core, he felt like a bird released from its cage; he felt free._

_“Yuuri”_

_At that he stopped, looking around for the second time. The forest became silent; the music stopping, leaving everything deafeningly quiet. He opened his mouth hesitantly, finally whispering out a faint “who is here?”_

_“It’s me”_

_A figure emerged from the large foliage, walking slowly towards him. The boy stood there, frozen with shock and fear. What he saw were sharp blue eyes, piercing through his mellow browns. The long, platinum locks atop the figures head billowed in the breeze, surrounding him like a silver halo. Its attire was covered in glittering blue feathers, hiding a well sculpted body under. The figure seemed to be masculine, its appearance strikingly handsome._

_The young boy’s heart was strung; never did he imagine that someone could be this beautiful, his features soft and angelic. The boy pieced together what his shocked head could find, which concluded that this man was an angel. The supposed angel smiled and held out his hand, the shorter boy took it carefully. He pulled the young boy close, his head on his chest and their feet clumsily intertwined. The older man lowered his head to the other’s reddened ear, whispering words of finality and gratitude._

_“It’s nice to finally meet you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First off, thank you for 200 hits and 16 kudos! That my friends, is already a big achievement a̶t̶ l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶. Thank you for your support ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
>  
> 
> Well, the couple is here, and I think I also killed off two characters in a single chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, it was made during the dead hours of night. Comments are very, greatly appreciated, i like hearing your opinions, good or nah. Goodbye! and remember to eat your breakfast!


	3. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, at a tender age, understood everything surrounding him. He knew what people feared and why; he shared the same fears and reasons. He knew what ruled and dictated their every action. He knew that life has always been a constant struggle for another day to live; Yuuri hated himself for this.
> 
> He pushed through day after day, attempting to deal with the broken world. Music coursed through his veins, his body moved in swift and elegant strokes. Dancing, only dancing holds him in it's control; He has no care, he loves it. He knew that it was temporary freedom, grasping his mind with movements that only he could do.
> 
> Dancing placed him in death's hands, he believes that it could release him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large thank you for Catherine Blackwell's [The Dancer and the Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281076) for inspiring this fiction

_The smaller boy froze, his face contorting to something of confusion. This beautiful man, who was most probably sent from heaven, knew his humble name. He had never seen such a striking face before, and he assumed that it was likewise, how come this man knew who he was?_

_His winding train of thought was cut short when he felt hands linking with his. The poor boy’s face erupted to a crimson shade, embarrassment and surprise banging his head and heart. “Come, Yuuri” the man said, dragging the flustered boy to a lightened spot inside the massive flora. The mentioned followed, feet as light as feathers and body as stiff as a rock. They both sat down and eased themselves, a moment of pure silence passing._

_“I have heard that you are an excellent dancer” the light-haired stranger broke the silence with a single sentence, but for the young boy it meant a hundred more. The man stood up offering a brilliant smile, a smile that could only mean for asking and pleading, “Would you please show me if that is true.”_

_The boy stood up with his face burning hot and his eyes closed. His heart persuaded him to accept but everything else refused. Standing with his feet plastered to the floor, he assessed himself. He can’t decide but chose a side of reasoning nonetheless. He breathed slowly, attempting to calm his pounding heart. He accepted his request._

_He turned to the one who asked and slowly swayed. His movements started off slow and timid, as if a light breeze swept him around. His hands made small swerves and swirls, his feet slowly removed themselves from their firm spot and his hips swayed in such an innocent manner. His eyes quickly opened and darted to his only companion._

_Fondness and awe was what he saw; his ocean-blue eyes shining under the everlasting light of the sun, his delicate mouth formed a small circle while his shaped cheeks were dusted with a faint pink. The boy had only been tumbling and bumbling, he hasn’t moved yet! The dancer blushed harder at the rather adorable expression which unnoticeably raised his self-appreciation._

_After hearing rhapsodies of gasps and praise the dancer got bolder. The lithe body swayed to the beat of its own music; Hips swaying almost sinfully and eyes showing mirth and a hint of seduction. His feet twirling his body to a farther part of the ground, then jumping him back into position; such grace and talent was what made the dance captivating, as if demanding you to never take your eyes off it. It was a surprising and quite quick transformation of personality, a change that the man low-key worshipped._

_Moments after hands were placed on the boy’s hips, a body behind him whispering lightly “May I join you?” His captor spun him around revealing the same ocean-blue eyes, the pair that he can’t help but drown in. The boy only gave a pitiful nod of approval when the man started leading him into their dance._

\----------

_They danced and danced through the endless day. A great bond sewing the two together, pieces of memories that they would keep for eternity. The forest around them seemed to grow alive with their joy and chemistry; the greenery swayed and danced with the maiden wind, the waters and birds hummed a pleasant tune._

_The younger seemed to forget his past shock, the older forgot his concept of time; but both remembered every detail of the blissful moment. Quick mellow glances and playful whispers from both parties roused their glee, making their time together much more unforgettable._

_Soon pants and giggles were all that could be heard, an end to the dream-like dance. Hushed tones spoke to each other gently, breaths fanning the tired faces. Both have once again lain on the cold dirt after their waltz, backs facing away from the other and their faces close. “I..I had quite a time” he said to the other, his breath labored and cheeks flushed pink. The other made a face of appreciation but not a word was spoken_

_Moments after realization knocked him on the head, a heavy ball of idiocy and embarrassment. His face was scrunched up, piling frustration pointed to himself “Uh..I.. never have asked you for your name.”  The statement floated in the air, fluttering freely though it being heavy._

_The younger’s face became hot from shame. A red hue covering his cheeks and ears, his mouth tried to form words but failed miserably. ”Oh! I..I’m sorry” The man stood up, extending his hands to his companion. He stared at the boy for a while. The man knelt on one knee, taking the puzzled boy’s hand; He kissed the held hand (which produced a string of dying noises) and gave his brightest smile yet._

_“It was quite a pleasure dancing with you Yuuri”_

_The man stood from his position, but kept the boy’s hand on his entwining them together_

_“I am Vi-_

Then, Yuuri woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hey, look, a wild update appeared! Okay, enough of that!
> 
> Okay here is another chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy it! Here is where I captured the essence of Yuuri's dance, and a handful of Victuuri because why not? The motions I described for Yuuri is based on a real dance b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶
> 
> A part of this chapter was actually inspired by shenanigans that happen at my attended campus, specifically the whispering and hugging from behind. One of my friends did that to me and whispered "so how was our one night stand~" It scared the living daylights away from the entirety of my body (⇀‸↼‶)
> 
> Go check out Catherine Blackwell's AU, after that take a look at [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfwjxX3FeUo). Without this wonderful AU my fictional story would be non-existant. Okay! Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> No Yuuri or Victor yet. I tried building the scenes and backstory first, if that makes any sense. I'm weak without a full story backing me up I̶'̶m̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶g̶e̶n̶e̶r̶a̶l̶ .
> 
> Go check out Catherine Blackwell's AU, after that take a look at [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfwjxX3FeUo) i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ .
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your support (´ ∀ ` *)


End file.
